


In Love with Mischief

by EllaMarieOfficial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Fanfiction, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaMarieOfficial/pseuds/EllaMarieOfficial
Summary: "Falling in love with your best friend is a disaster, because sometimes it can break your own heart."The thought that ran through Isabella Diggory's mind as she realized she was in love with Fred Weasley.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Original Character(s), Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

It was a crisp hot day in the month of June 1989. The day was Wednesday the 12th, Cedric and Isabella Diggory were about to get their letters today. They would have gotten them on their eleventh birthday but since their birthday is in October the headmaster Albus Dumbledore decided to send out their acceptance letters the next summer they were supposed too start. The small petite girl was and had gorgeous mesmerizing blonde curly hair that fell just beneath her shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing blue, a piercing blue just like the ocean. While her twin brother had light brown hair and brown eyes. Isabella and Cedric sat on the bright brown couch, while Isabella had her left leg particularly shaking as if she was nervous - No she was nervous. She was hesitant about going to a boarding school where no one knew her except for her twin brother Cedric. Her twin had always been the outgoing one and would make friends easily while she was the introvert. Just then their dad Amos Diggory walked in with the mail.

“Hey look what I got!” Mr. Diggory waved the letters while putting them down on the coffee table.

Cedric immediately grabbed his letter and ripped it open while Isabella reluctantly grabbed hers praying she was a squib (a child born from two magical parents but not inheriting magical powers) or this was a joke and she was actually a muggle. As Cedric shouted with joy Isabella groaned, this was real life to her she was leaving and going to Hogwarts with just her brother.

“Ella why aren’t you excited!?” Cedric questioned as he shook her.

“Shake me again.” Isabella glared at her brother. “We’ll be away from dad.” She sighed heavily.

“I promise it will be fun, I bet we will get the same house!” Cedric tried cheering Isabella up. Getting the same house would mean she would be with her brother and not alone.

“I guess I mean we are twins, we have to get the same house.” Isabella giggled

On the last week of August the Diggory family went school shopping in Diagon Alley. Mr. Diggory had gotten everything his children needed that was stated in their letters the last item on their list was a pet.

“ Ced, Ella I have to use the loo, I will be right back can you both wait here for a moment?” David pointed.

“Alright dad, we will be right here.” Cedric called out as Mr. Diggory was walking away. As Cedric and Isabella stood talking waiting for their father, Isabella began rummaging through her bag to make sure she did not miss anything on her list. Just then a tall five foot ten inch redhead bumped into her with another redhead that looked like him?

“Oh hello?” Isabella smiled tilting her head.

“Hello!” Cedric looked at the boys as well.

“Hello!” Both boys choursed.

“I’m sorry are we in your way?” Isabella took a step back.

“No, No love you’re perfectly fine!” The one to their left reassured her.

“Love?” Cedric raised his eyebrow.

“Ced relax,” Isabella put her hand on his shoulder.

“Are you two twins as well?” The redhead on their right asked.

“Yes!” Cedric smiled.

“But you two don’t look the same?” The redheaded boy on the left pointed out.

“Ahh but I can assure you my dear boy they are twins, fraternal twins,” Mr. Diggory came up behind the twin boys.

“Ella, Ced, I see you made a couple of new friends!” He smiled, putting his hand out to shake both of the boys hands.

“Fred! George!” A small plump woman ran up to the boys in distress. “What have I told you about running off!?” She exclaimed, scolding them. She quickly turned to Mr. Diggory, Cedric, and Isabella apologized “I am terribly sorry I hope my boys weren’t bothering you all too much” She tried gathering them both.

“No, not at all they were keeping my children company when I was in the loo” Mr. Diggory smiled, brushing it off. “I’m Amos Diggory and these are my children, Isabella and Cedric” He gestured to his children.

“Molly Weasley, my husband Arthur Weasley should be coming soon I was trying to find my children. She raised her eyebrow looking at the two redhead boys. “But those two are my twins Fred, and George, my oldest is Bill, this is Charlie, Percy, Ron, and my last born Ginny” She pointed to each child one by one.

“Oh the Weasleys!” Mr. Diggory smiled.

“Dad, you know them?” Cedric questioned.

“Why of course I do, well, Arthur I work with him at the Ministry of Magic!”

Just then Arthur walked up and both families spent the rest of the day together. From that point on Isabella knew she found her lifelong friends.


	2. Chapter 2

It was August 1994, in the last 5 years so much has changed for the Diggory twins. Cedric was sorted into Hufflepuff while Isabella was sorted into Ravenclaw. Fred, George, Cedric, and Isabella would be inseparable during their first year of Hogwarts but slowly as the years went on Cedric turned to his Hufflepuff friends and dropped all three of them. Cedric will still talk to his sister when they see each other (which is rarely between being a quidditch captain and a prefect) so she naturally clung to the twins. Though Cedric would come to his senses and check up on his sister and be there for her when she needed him to be. Fred and George would obviously get annoyed at Cedric for only coming to his own twin sister’s aid for part of the time so during their second year at Hogwarts they taught Isabella how to break out of her shell and not be so shy around people that were not them. By the time spring term of that year came around she met Roxanne Mighty.

“So our sixth year are you ready for it?” Roxanne turned towards Isabella.

Roxanne was a tall thin young lady, she had plump lips that complemented her dark brown eyes. Her wavy, curly hair fell below her collarbone and would sit gracefully whenever she would not move.

“Yeah, I’m just excited we got to spend a week at the Leaky Cauldron!” Isabella giggled. Mr. Diggory never let Isabella go anywhere without Cedric and the same for him but this summer they both begged their father to spend at least one week apart.

“It would have been much fun at the burrow, we could have been playing pranks on Percy, and Ron!”

“Okay Fred!” Isabella threw a pillow at Roxanne.

“Hey don’t disrespect me like that!” Roxanne joked, throwing the pillow back.

“It’s still unbelievable to me how we all have been friends since our second year! You guys surprisingly still like me” Isabella had never believed she had made an actual friend after Cedric abandoned her, Fred, and George as a friend group.

“Hey I’m better than your brother anyway plus you’re way smarter than him that’s why you’re ravenclaw!” Roxanne perked up.

Isabella laughed, the two girls had always been close as sisters, so it was a known subject that Roxanne knew how to cheer up Isabella or make her feel better about what Cedric did those years ago. Roxanne knew that deep down Isabella still hurt from it but she knew her friend accepted it and although the brother sister duo weren’t as close as they were when they were younger, Roxanne knew that they both still loved each other.

“Well I’m going to sleep I will see you in the morning” Isabella pulled the sheets back and tucked herself in.

“I’m going to write an owl to my parents and let them know that we’ll be going to Kings Cross Station in the morning and we had a good time.” Roxanne walked over to the small desk in the corner and sat on the stool while writing on a piece of parchment.

She’s completely buying it! See you tomorrow boys lets get her!

With love,

Roxanne

Roxanne turned towards Isabella’s bed to assure she was indeed sleeping before tying the note to her owl Falcon’s leg. “Remember the burrow,” She whispered softly to the bird. The owl hooted in response as if it understood and flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 97 hits! I appreciate all the love and support I'm getting, I hope you continue to love this fanfiction just as much as I love writing it.  
> XO Ella Marie

The sun shined through the window as Isabella slowly awoke from her slumber, she was bombarded with tickles.

“Stop.... I.....can’t....breathe” She laughed between breaths.

“I don’t know, Georgie should I stop?” Fred continued to tickle her.

“I don’t think so Freddie, Rox?” George shrugged mischievously turning towards Roxanne.

“SURPRISE!” Roxanne yelled jumping on the bed.

“Hi boys’' Isabella started to get up and hug them both. “I missed you”

“We missed you too Ella” Fred said as he gave Isabella a hug.

“So we leave for King’s Cross Station in an hour, get ready!” Roxanne pushed Isabella into the bathroom.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

As the four of them walked up to platform nine and three quarters they all ran right through the way and immediately saw Isabella’s family and the Weasley’s.

“Hey dad, hey Ced” Isabella greeted her family hugging them both.

“Hey honey, how was the leaky cauldron?” Mr. Diggory questioned.

“Good, Roxanne and I had fun!” Isabella smiled turning towards Roxanne.

“Hello Mr. Diggory, looking dashing as always” Roxanne complimented.

“Nice to see you as well Roxanne.” Mr. Diggory greeted Roxanne.

The girls quickly turned to the Weasley family and greeted each and every one of them. As they got to everyone Mrs. Weasley began to talk to them.

“Hello darlings, how was the past week? Did you have fun?” Mrs. Weasley asked as she pulled away from the hug from Roxanne.

“The best ever!” Isabella jumped. “It was so nice to just have my girl, I love the boys but we don’t get much girl time since they always like to be around us.” Isabella said laughing at her own joke.

“Hey I heard that!” Fred snapped playfully as he turned around.

Just then the whistle blew and it was time for everyone to get on the Hogwarts Express.

“Be good all of you!” Mrs. Weasley called out as everyone boarded the train.

“Have fun! Hopefully you put your name in Cedric and you all won’t be home for Christmas!” Mr. Diggory called out after waving goodbye.

“Cedric what fuckery are you up to now? Isabella rolled her eyes as everyone tried to find a compartment to sit in.

“Why are you assuming I know something?” Cedric rolled his eyes back. “You know for a Ravenclaw maybe you should put your smarts to good use.”

Isabella gave her brother a glare as her, Roxanne, and the twins sat down in the nearest compartment they had found.

“Well I’d love to stay but I’m going to go find my friends, have fun!”He called out walking away.

“Wow pretty boy is really in a mood this year,” Fred commented.

“It’s whatever, I’ve got my three best friends and that’s all I need!” Isabella smiled wrapping her arms around Roxanne.

“Exactly,” George smiled back.

“And, you guys can help me with Angelina!” Fred gave a shy smile.

“Angelina?” Isabella questioned.

“Anyways we went to the World Quidditch Cup this past week!” George quickly changed the subject.

“Wait,” Isabella held up her hand in a “stop” motion to hush him. She turned to Fred, “Do you like Angelina?”

“Yeah why?” Fred questioned.

“Oh, uh, no reason I was curious” Isabella stuttered, playing it off. She was hurt since she did have a crush on him for the past year. George was the only one that knew because they have late night talks in the kitchen with the house elves.

It fell silent for about five minutes before Roxanne spoke up. “So about the Quidditch World Cup, how was it?”

As the twins and Roxanne discussed the endeavors of the World cup Isabella stared out of the window drifting in a daydream.


End file.
